Prank
by LoZfanchick
Summary: AU! Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. Sasuke is Naruto's boss and Naruto decides to play a prank on him, leading to a less than desirable outcome. sasunarusasu this is a gfit for my Nee-chan!
1. Chapter 1

OK so this is for my dear Nee-chan :) and was edited by my dear friend Haley!!! 3 I love both of you!!!

the first chapter is just a nice relationship story, I'm all for lemons but sometimes I like to hear about their relationship.

**_Alright enjoy!!!_**

i own this idea and that's it

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is going to be great!" Kiba snickered as he glanced over his shoulder at Naruto.

"I deserve a medal for thinking of this!" Naruto boasted.

"Dude, this is going to go down in history as the best prank ever!" Kiba continued to brag, getting more and more excited. Naruto cast a Cheshire-cat smile towards Kiba, and they continued to pull on the ropes.

Naruto, Kiba, and a bunch of their friends worked in the same office building and the building's manager (and also CEO of the industry) was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, actually, was the reason that the blonde and brunette idiots were currently on the window washer's sky climber. Kiba pulled the ropes on his side and Naruto pulled the ropes on his side, and the two of them were slowly scaling the side of their office building.

Naruto only thought of this plan due to what happened yesterday in the break room. Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, and Chouji were all in the break room –Chouji of course, was chowing down on potato chips, Shino was staring off into space, Shikamaru was sleeping on the table, and Naruto was facing the vending machine debating on what to get. Naruto was buying lunch because the bastard –Sasuke- created a no ramen in the building policy; because Naruto ran into a meeting late and was holding a cup of instant ramen and spilt it all over their clients (ex-clients), so this was Naruto's punishment.

Finally selecting food that would sustain his hunger he punched in the numbers and waited for his food. Right as the blonde grabbed his food a loud and very high pitch squeal was released.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto questioned uncovering his ears.

Ino ran into the room and immediately set her sights on Shikamaru, her eyes narrowed as a smile that would rival Naruto's took over her face. Chouji knowing that smile ran into the corner and cuddled his chips closer to him. Ino yelled and tackled the lazy man out of his chair and onto the floor. Before Shikamaru could register what happened Ino let out another ear shattering squeal.

"Guess what?!" She yelled grabbing her left hand and shoving it in her best friend's face. Shikamaru raised his head only to have Ino slam it back down. "See?!"

"I don't think he can see straight." Naruto commented, laughing at Shikamaru's misfortune.

Ino lifted her head, her smile never fading and as she opened her mouth another voice cut her off.

"Did you already tell everyone?" Sakura said from the doorway, also smiling.

"No, not yet!" Ino beamed.

"Will someone please tell me why she's making such a racket?" Sasuke pleaded in his monotone way. He was standing next to Sakura in the doorway, his arms folded in front of him and a scowl on his face.

"Sakura and I are engaged!" Ino yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

"What?"

"Really?"

"Wow!"

"Congratulations." Shikamaru mumbled from underneath her.

Ino quickly climbed off of him and ran to Sakura dragging her into the room and showing off her ring that Sakura gave her.

"We should celebrate!" Naruto announced, wrapping his arms around the newly engaged couple.

"Yeah, with a barbecue!" Chouji happily agreed, his fist thrown in the air.

"Hell yeah!" Kiba –who had run into the room when Ino yelled that she was engaged- supplied. "We should have it tomorrow; during the day and have the whole building celebrate!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"I can bring the drinks." Shikamaru supplied, and then everyone else began to list off what they'd bring, only to be interrupted by Sasuke.

"Guys!" Sasuke yelled, silencing everyone, he had been trying to for awhile but everyone drowned him out. Sasuke collected himself and resisted the urge to cough. "The company cannot host a party during a work day."

Everyone was silent for a minute then began to silently mummer agreements, they all did have a lot of work to do and they couldn't just brush it off.

"Why not?!" Naruto yelled, pushing himself to the front of the crowd.

"This is a company, dobe, not some local hang out. You come here to do work, not party." Sasuke deadpanned.

"He's right Naruto." Sakura said grabbing the blonde's elbow. "We can just have a party later on, at my place."

"Hell no!" Naruto refused to back down; he turned back to Sasuke and stuck his tongue out at the raven. "We're having the party here."

"No you're not."

"Yes we are."

"Dobe -no, you're not."

"Yes we are, teme!"

"No."

"Yes!"

The two glared at each other and everybody but Sakura took a step backwards. Sakura was used to the two boys glaring and fighting- she had grown up with them after all. She sighed and grabbed the both of them and dragged them out of the room; she was always the only one who could control the two.

Naruto and Sasuke were so used to Sakura dragging them places that they started to not even notice she was doing it. It was only until they were both thrown into a conference room did they notice they had been taken away from the group.

"You boys can argue in here, we are going to go back to work." Sakura explained with her hands on her hips, she grabbed the door handle, and before Naruto could yell after her, she slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Great!" Naruto threw his hands in the air and glared at Sasuke.

"This is all your fault." Sasuke said in his almighty tone.

Naruto's jaw dropped down to the floor and he pointed his index finger at Sasuke, gaping like a fish.

"M-my fault?! This is your fault! You could've just let us have the party but noooo you had to be a bastard!"

Sasuke swatted Naruto's finger out of his face and scoffed.

"Dobe, this is an office, celebrate outside of it."

"You used to be fun." Naruto grumbled, pouting.

"Hn."

They both took a seat in the wheelie chairs and waited for Sakura to let them out. Naruto swiveled back and forth and smiled like a little kid while doing so.

"Hey-Hey, Sasuke"

"Hn." Sasuke's eyes flashed to him and raised his eyebrows at Naruto's eager face.

"Want to race? Around the table?" Sasuke didn't respond only raised one eyebrow higher. "You know, we push in all the chairs and race around the table in our chairs." Naruto smiled and leaned over his arm rest.

Sasuke stared at him for a long time and slowly Naruto's smile fell from his face. Naruto scoffed and turned away from the Uchiha and pouted.

"You're no fun." Naruto grumbled.

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked and glanced at him again, then folded his hands and rested his chin on top of them.

"Party pooper."

Right after Naruto uttered those words an idea hit him and he smiled devilishly, but quickly hid it. Once Sakura came back and let them out, Naruto walked to Kiba's cubicle, explained his idea, and that is how the two landed on a sky climber.

"Is his curtains closed?" Kiba asked, not looking down seeing as they were pretty high now.

"Yeah, damn bastard could be a vampire with the way he avoids the sun." Naruto said, his smile never leaving his face. They were finally in front of Sasuke's window, and Naruto then told Kiba the instructions on how to place the ropes properly so they wouldn't fall.

Naruto secured his rope and went to reach for the paint they had poured into the built-in bin, when a violent lurch sent him forward, he used his quick reflexes and grabbed onto the metal bar and held on. He looked around and saw Kiba hadn't secured his ropes properly and that they were now cockeyed with Kiba's end dipping and Naruto's side high.

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled.

"Shit man, shit!" Kiba said gripping the metal he had in his hand and around his stomach, his feet were dangling in open air and he was kicking them frantically.

"Dude calm down! Just chill, I'm gonna pull you up, ok?!" Naruto yelled as he wrapped his feet around the metal bars on his side and reached for Kiba with one hand.

Kiba grabbed his hand and pulled; Naruto pulled him and then used his other hand and grabbed the brunette. Kiba finally grabbed the metal bars Naruto had his legs wrapped around and sighed grasping them firmly. Naruto let go of his friend and smiled, then –suddenly- the sky climber gave another lurch and Naruto's side went higher. Naruto wasn't holding on and fell towards Kiba's side. His reflexes kicked in again and he grabbed the bars.

Kiba yelled as did Naruto, they both didn't move –minus Naruto squirming- and just thought of what to do. Kiba got an idea and just yelled, he shouted out random names and screamed profanities into the air. Naruto stared at his friend confused but brushed it off and tried to get a better grip.

"What they hell's goin- Naruto!" Neji yelled as he looked outside his window. "Holy shit!" Neji pulled his head back into the window and yelled to everybody. "Guys Naruto's dangling outside!"

"What?!" Sakura stuck her head out of the window a few spots away from the sky climber and screamed, tears springing to her eyes. "Naruto! Hold on!"

"I intend to!" Naruto yelled back, and Sakura laughed a bit, her hysteria –that was slowly consuming her- receding for a minute.

"Hang on Naruto, we're calling for help!" Shikamaru yelled from behind Sakura.

"I wasn't planning on letting go." Naruto gritted out as he readjusted his hold.

"What are you doing dobe?!" Sasuke stuck his head out of his window, his eyes wide and his pupil looking all over the blonde dangling in front of him.

"S-sasuke you gotta help us!" Kiba was going into a panic and Sasuke scowled at him.

"Shut up and calm down! You're fine, the dobe's fine, going into a panic won't help anyone!" Sasuke reprimanded then went back to looking at Naruto. "Dobe, don't move got it!"

Sasuke pulled his head back in and then Naruto saw his window being pulled out, screen and all. Sasuke disappeared for a few minutes then came back and stuck half his body out of the window, a determined look on his face, but Naruto could tell he was forcing himself to hold a calm expression. Naruto could see the worry, anxiety, and care inside of the Uchiha's eyes. He guessed that Sasuke could see his emotions even though he was hiding them behind jokes.

"Sasuke what're you doing?!" Sakura yelled more tears spilling out of her eyes, Ino grabbed her and pulled her inside; trying to comfort her and tell her everything would be alright.

"You don't know that!" Sakura yelled, as she tried to go to the window again. "I have to see them!"

Ino grabbed her and held her in her arms and pushed the pink haired girls head into her shoulder.

"Watching won't make anything better Sakura." Ino soothed as she held back some tears of her own and comforted her fiancé, who continued to sob.

"T-teme you'll fall!" Naruto warned worried for Sasuke, he readjusting his grip again as his palms got sweatier.

"I've got a rope tied around me. Now, Naruto grab onto me, got that. First, I'll grab you then you grab me."

"We're ready Sasuke!" Chouji yelled. He, Shino, Neji, Lee, and Gaara, were holding onto the rope that was tied around Sasuke's waist, ready to pull him and the blonde inside.

"Kiba!" Sasuke yelled, getting his attention. "I need you to try and get this thing closer to me, got it!"

Kiba nodded and looked around, then grabbed some extra rope and threw it to Sasuke with a 'catch'. Sasuke slowly pulled them closer. Naruto screamed as his upper body slouched a bit, his hold loosening.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, ceasing his movements.

Naruto's chest was heaving and his fears started to get out of control. He glanced all around him, his eyes growing frantic until they landed on Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled again, getting the blonde's attention. "Calm down, you've got to calm down! You'll be okay; I promise you'll be ok! I won't break a promise and I promise you I'll get you out of this and bring you back to me, alright?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt and slowly grabbed onto him.

Naruto could feel tears in his eyes but he knew Sasuke would save him, Sasuke always saved him, they always helped each other, and they were always there for each other. This time would be no different, Sasuke would get him and they'd be together and laugh together about this later on in life.

Sasuke wrapped both arms around Naruto's torso, his own body leaning more than halfway out of his window but he didn't care. _I need to get Naruto!_

_N_aruto felt Sasuke's arms around him and hurriedly grabbed onto Sasuke. Someone screamed as they both dropped a bit and were pulled towards the building. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and buried his head in Sasuke's neck. Sasuke tightened his hold around Naruto and pushed his head down on Naruto's, securing it.

Kiba yelped when the sky climber went back to normal. He looked up and saw Shikamaru and Hinata on the roof of the building. Hinata was crying and waving frantically towards Kiba, who grinned up to her.

"You're ok." Sasuke soothed as he and Naruto were slowly being pulled up towards his window.

"I tried to write on your window." Naruto admitted while he tried to hold back some tears of relief.

"What?" Sasuke asked trying to use his normal monotone voice but concern and relief laced his words.

"We were going to write 'party pooper' on your window." Naruto further admitted cuddling deeper into Sasuke's crook.

"You dobe." Sasuke laughed as he held onto the blonde more firmly and nuzzled his head into Naruto's blonde hair.

Naruto and Sasuke were pulled back into the building through the window, and immediately Sasuke moved far away from the window. He held onto Naruto and didn't let him go, not even when everybody ran up to him and tried to pry Naruto off.

Sakura grabbed onto Ino and kissed her deeply then started crying. Ino held onto her and petted her pink hair, then she told everybody to get out of the way as Sasuke secured his hold and walked out of his office and into the elevator –not once putting Naruto down or letting him move. Naruto at this time hadn't moved or even tried. When everyone rushed at them he only clung to Sasuke more.

Everyone in the lobby stared at the Uchiha as he carried the blonde out of the building. The police, firefighters, and ambulance workers rushed at him and he turned all of them away with a glare. He got into the ambulance –in the back- and glared at the driver.

"You know where the Uchiha mansion is?" The driver -too scared to answer- merely nodded. "Then drive."

The driver put on the sirens and drove away leaving the other ambulance crew members, firefighters, and police gapping. No one dared to move until Kiba landed back on the earth and kissed the ground, he ran to each and every one of them, hugged them and said how much he loved the solid ground. Hinata ran out of the building, tears still falling out of her eyes, he ran to her, grabbed her and kissed her till she fainted.

"H-here we are." The ambulance driver announced.

Sasuke let one of his hands grab the handle and swing the door opened then he walked out of the car slammed the door shut, bowed his head as thanks then walked into his house and locked the door. Sasuke sat on his floor, Indian style and pushed his head between Naruto's head and his neck. Naruto pulled away from him and sighed happily, then laughed. He laughed and laughed and hugged Sasuke numerous times. Finally, he leaned back in Sasuke's lap and smiled so hard that his eyes had to squint. Sasuke only smiled a tiny bit and hugged Naruto back when he hugged him.

"Did…did you see that?!" He yelled, laughing some more.

"Dobe." Sasuke sighed, smiling a bit.

"We...we…and you, you're like some freaken super hero!" He shook his blonde head and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. "We were in the middle of the freaken air! Floating! We could've die-"

"You didn't!" Sasuke yelled cutting him off and pulling him closer. Sasuke pushed his head into the crook of Naruto's neck and took in his scent, pulling Naruto closer. "Y-you didn't…so don't say it." He replied shakily.

Naruto relaxed and stopped acting like a maniac; he gently put a hand in Sasuke's hair and ran his fingers through the Uchiha's hair. He snuggled his head into Sasuke's exposed neck and used his free hand to hug Sasuke.

Sasuke and him had lost their parent's but Naruto had lost his before he could even remember them, Sasuke had to watch his die. Sasuke's parent's had been murdered in front of his very own eyes by some psycho serial killer. The only reason he lived was because Itachi protected him long enough for the cops to come and save them. Only Naruto knew about it, but Sasuke had a complex about death; he hated the word, and never took any death threats lightly –minus the ones Naruto made about dying if he didn't have his ramen.

"You can't leave me." Sasuke sighed as quietly as he could while holding Naruto closer. Naruto's ears strained to hear it but did nevertheless.

Naruto blinked but smiled again and squeezed Sasuke closer. He briefly wondered when he was dangling who was more scared, him or Sasuke?

"I won't, teme." He knew Sasuke had been scared when he was dangling. Sasuke and him were inseparable, who was death to try and rip them apart? It pissed him off each time Sasuke and him squared off with death –and they had done it plenty of times, and each time ended with both of them at Sasuke's house.

"Dobe." Naruto squeezed him closer and breathed in the scent of the youngest Uchiha.

Hours probably passed by but neither boy cared or noticed. In the mourning they both found themselves being woken up by Itachi, who explained that they had fallen asleep holding each other on the floor. He was smirking while telling them, enjoying watching them try to even out their wrinkled and disheveled clothes.

"We're not going into work." Naruto explained as he picked Sasuke up and carried him over his shoulder towards the raven's room. Sasuke smacked his head as he did so, but other than that didn't complain.

Itachi sighed and shook his head. He glanced up the stairs and smiled softly, he and everyone else in the world knew those two were more than friends, much more. They knew it too, they both knew they loved each other, but neither bothered to say it to the other. Neither of them dated other people, every time one would the other would bitch about the person and sabotage the relationship. So, neither of them dated and every time one got lonely that person would go to the others place and sleep with them.

Naruto and Sasuke haven't had sex with each other yet or kissed or done anything romantic but they knew about each others feelings. And since everyone else knew that they were in a relationship and that nothing would separate them. They didn't feel they needed to confirm it by moving into an official relationship status.

Itachi smirked after hearing some loud thumps coming from upstairs followed by some colorful language. He shook his head, grabbed his briefcase, and smiling as he listened to his little brother yelling at Naruto for dropping him.

"I didn't freaken drop you!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You're heavier than me and we were dangling in the air and I didn't drop you!"

"Oh, shut up!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ok so again a gift for my amazing Nee-chan :3

anyway hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter contains a leeeeeemmmmmooooon!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok once again, my dear friend Haley edited this and this is my Nee-chan's gift!! but i hope you all enjoy it too. :)

**_READ END COMMENTS!!!!!_**

i own this idea that's it

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Papers crumbled and were tossed into a very full trash can.

"This is impossible." Ino groaned.

"No it's not. Now let's keep going, we won't stop until we get the perfect vow speech." Naruto proclaimed in a hushed tone.

Ino had gone to Naruto to ask him to help her write her vows. He agreed and moved to the break room, where the two blonde's spent the whole day sitting there, coming up with vows, and throwing them out when they didn't work.

"Sakura and I have never really used words to express our love, so why do I have to use words now? I just don't see the point." Ino planted her head in between her arms on the table.

Sasuke was stalking down the hallway looking for a certain dobe, which has been ignoring his calls and faxes all day. Sasuke had faxed him important documents to look over and didn't get them back. Then he emailed the blonde, again no response. He called the moron and got the nothing. He –patiently- waited an hour just in case he was at lunch but after that he got nothing, he even called again and got nothing. So, Sasuke was stalking down the hallway. His patience was gone.

"Not only that" Sasuke's ears perked up at that sound, he knew that voice. He walked faster towards the break room, ready to yell at the imbecile when said imbecile spoke again, stopping him.

"Expressing feelings in words is the only way to truly get the message home, yeah actions and physical contact can express them too but words are best. You need words to know that the feelings are true and not just some…lie." Naruto emphasized, giving Ino a steady stare.

Sasuke, who had heard everything the blonde said, was beyond pissed. He turned on his heel and walked fast, back towards his office, slamming the door shut.

By the end of the day Naruto and Ino had come up with the perfect speech, Naruto discovered all the work on his desk, and Sasuke had left early because Neji pointed out that in his current state of mind he wouldn't be any help.

Which was true, Sasuke had attacked everyone who came into his office. No one said anything figuring it was just one of those days, but when Sasuke shouted at Hinata, Neji took a stand. No one in the office yelled at Hinata, except the main receptionist in the lobby –Temari- for being too quiet on the phone.

The next day Sasuke avoided Naruto and the blonde noticed. Every time he managed to get the raven's attention, all he'd say was either "hn" "dobe" or just scoff.

_What did I do?!_Naruto thought as he glared at Sasuke's retreating back.

"Fine." He bit out and turned and stomped over towards his office and slammed his hand on the desk. _He wants to be an ass, fine! I can do that too!_"Ignorant teme, asshole." Naruto grumbled as he filled out some papers.

Sasuke and Naruto ignored each other. If one was going to a conference, the other would weasel out of it. When Naruto saw Sasuke heading towards the break room, he'd go back to his desk. Neither talked to each other, not even during Ino and Sakura's wedding rehearsal.

"Naruto, you and Sasuke walk up together." Sakura ordered, as she organizing the wedding march.

Naruto was about to protest but Sasuke pulled the I'm-cool-and-confident-and-not-a-prissy-teme move.

"Hn."

Naruto growled, fisted his hands, turned his head away from Sasuke, and muttered out a fine.

Sakura and Ino shared a worried glance; nobody knew why they weren't talking to one another. Naruto said that Sasuke started it by ignoring him and when Sakura asked why, he threw his hands in the air screaming about how he didn't know.

The next day, Sakura and Ino got married and everyone was happy and boisterous. At the reception, Shikamaru –who had been elected by both girls to give a speech- had wowed the whole crowd with his words. Ino and Sakura were now enjoying their first dance, and the whole room 'aww'ed as they kissed. Everyone minus the two boys that were on the exact opposite sides of the dance floor.

Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other with venom and anger. A random girl who was trying to get a picture of Ino and Sakura bumped into the Naruto causing him to loose the glare war. Sasuke let a smirk fall over his face in victory and gave Naruto an almighty look.

Naruto gritted his teeth then got an idea. He huffed then turned away from Sasuke, walking off somewhere. Sasuke's smirk grew and he crossed his arms, glancing over the crowd. One guy at some table winked at him, Sasuke only raised one eyebrow at him, and then turned back towards the dance floor.

Sasuke immediately glared at what he saw; Naruto and some guy that put too much wax in his hair, dancing together.Sasuke glared at both of them and balled his hands into tight fists. Naruto looked over to him and smiled a huge triumphant smile. Sasuke gritted his teeth and glared harder, as the two swayed to the music.

Someone tapped on Sasuke's shoulder, and the raven turned to glare at the person. It was the guy who had winked at him earlier. Sasuke dropped his glare, smirked, and grabbed the man's hand.

"Let's dance."

"O-ok, yeah!" The guy cheered, happy that he got the raven-haired hottie to dance.

Sasuke turned to the guy and the guy grabbed him and positioned him to be the girl in the dancing. Sasuke smirked; he could care less about the guy so he didn't care, he was to busy trying to get Naruto to notice.

Naruto –who had been talking to Neji and Ten-ten while dancing- finally noticed Sasuke and the other guy. He glared as Sasuke smirked and both men continued to dance with there partners.

After a while, Sasuke noticed that Naruto was ignoring him and grinding into the wax lover. Sasuke glared and maneuvered him and his dance partner over to them and tripped the guy so that he fell on his face. Naruto glared at Sasuke who returned his glare.

"Here, let me help you." Naruto offered extending his hand; the guy took it and stood, then walked over off the dance floor.

Naruto stayed on the dance floor and let a tense breath leave his lips as he saw Sasuke still dancing with the cocky man who –Naruto was sure- thought Sasuke would go home with him.

_I have to tell that guy that Sasuke never goes home with anyone, but how? _Naruto thought evilly as he walked briskly and smoothly over to the bar. He ordered some water, took a few sips of it then circled the dance floor looking for the teme.

Naruto smiled as he found him, still dancing with that guy, but looking for him. He smiled then casually walked towards them. He made sure Sasuke hadn't spotted him and then poured his water on their feet. Sasuke slipped but caught himself; the other guy slipped and fell on his ass.

Naruto laughed and only increased his volume when Sasuke glared at him. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, making Sasuke seethe with anger. Neither noticed the guy scurry away, not wanting to get caught between the two.

"Dobe." Sasuke snarled.

"Teme." Naruto growled back.

Ino –who was sitting up at the bridal table- saw both of them and knew they would break into a fist fight if no one interrupted. She grabbed the microphone, flipped it on and signaled to the DJ to stop the music. Once the music stopped Ino began her intervening.

"Hi, everybody!" Ino said nervously as everyone looked to her. "Um…thanks for coming, Sakura and I appreciate it." Ino found Sasuke and Naruto still glaring at each other and sighed. "You know Sakura and I were rivals before we became lovers, but we got rid of all the fighting and straightened ourselves out and found out we belonged together." Ino rambled, getting the two boys attention but not getting her point across.

Ino was tired of seeing Naruto and Sasuke fight, everyone (including Sasuke and Naruto) knew they loved each other; they just had to express it themselves in a healthy way.

"Alright, what I'm trying to say is…basically if you love someone, knowing it and loving them back and having them know it, is not enough. You need to tell them you love them, not just with actions or touch or hints…but with words." She said softly. "So just cut the bullshit and say it!" She yelled, making people jump.

Ino put the mike down and an awkward silence filled the room. People glanced at one another and some whispered to each other confused.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who was glaring at everything except Naruto. Naruto readied himself and knew what he had to say because Sasuke's pride wouldn't let him submit first.

"I love you!"

Naruto grabbed his throat as confusion filled his eyes. He looked all around the room, when his eyes landed on Kiba.

"What?!" Neji yelled after a brief pause.

"I know you love me and that I love you and that we love each other. And I know that you're too shy to say it sometimes and that's ok because I am too. But, Ino's right I have to say it, I love you, Hinata!" Kiba announced as he kissed the bright red girl.

Ten-ten was holding Neji back as the Hyuuga male muttered threats towards Kiba. Everybody clapped and whistled as Hinata mumbled out an 'I love you too'.

Naruto smiled and gave a thumb's up to Kiba then turned towards Sasuke only to find that he saw gone.

"What?" He asked confused, blue eyes darted around the room. Not spying any duck but Naruto took off and ran out of the reception hall.

Once outside Naruto turned his body around wildly trying to find Sasuke, finally he spotted him walking briskly towards his car.

"Teme!" He yelled as he grabbed Sasuke's elbow. "Where are you going?!"

"To my car, dobe." Sasuke bit back, wrenching his arm out of Naruto's grasp.

"Listen Sasuke, inside…" Naruto started in a soft tone, his anger disappearing.

Sasuke scoffed and crossed his arms, turning his head away from Naruto in a dismissing manner.

"Oh what?! What is it teme?!" Naruto yelled his anger coming back; he was fed up with Sasuke ignoring him and treating him like shit for no reason. "What, that pole up your ass grow?! Why are you being such an asshole?!"

"Dobe." Sasuke spoke dismissively.

Naruto grit his teeth, balled his fists, and let his rage go.

"Alright, fine!" Naruto yelled, turning to walk away.

"Walking away dobe?" Sasuke scoffed, turning around once again and unlocking his door.

"I'm not the one walking away here!" Naruto growled from behind Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Don't 'hn' me!" Naruto screamed, forcing Sasuke to turn around, and pushing him against the car.

"Dobe." Sasuke growled, "Never push me." He finished as he shoved Naruto away from him.

"I'm just trying to talk to you." Naruto added as he straightened himself out.

"Now you want to talk." Sasuke rolled his eyes and glared at the blonde.

"What?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"We never talked before and everything was fine, I was fine, and so were you!" Sasuke growled. "Did you not believe me?" Sasuke snarled out.

Naruto, in his anger, allowed a stumped look to cross his features as he tried to decipher what Sasuke was saying but couldn't.

"Believe you? What?"

"Fine dobe." Sasuke growled then stalked towards him.

Naruto –not one to back out of a challenge- also stalked towards Sasuke. They glared at each other.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled Naruto's body towards his own. Naruto also reached for Sasuke, pulling him closer. Both their mouths crashed together, teeth clanged together painfully, and noses scrunched against each others faces.

Sasuke turned Naruto around and pushed his back towards the car. Naruto was trapped between Sasuke and the car but didn't care. Both boys were lost in anger and lust.

They never kissed each other, besides one time in Junior High during a volleyball game. Sasuke and Naruto had gone for the ball; Naruto was running backwards and turned around only to hit Sasuke who wasn't expecting Naruto to run into him. They both fell to the floor, Naruto's lips crashing onto Sasuke's. But, that was the only time; both of them never kissed or did anything physical with each other, even though both knew they loved each other.

Yet, now they couldn't stop, they'd break for air then jump back to each other. Sasuke ran his hands up Naruto's covered chest and then back down. Naruto had un-tucked Sasuke's button up shirt and slid his hands up the pale back.

Sasuke moved one of his hands and opened the car door, both of them crawled in. Stopping only to give each other a peck on the lips or to suck on the other's protruding tongue. Finally, Sasuke slammed the door shut and separated from the blonde.

"Not in the car." He panted out.

"My place." Naruto replied in a husky voice as he rejoined their lips.

Sasuke moaned shamelessly as Naruto sucked his tongue into his mouth, massaging it. Sasuke gathered some strength and separated, then sat in the driver seat and peeled out of the parking lot. Naruto sat up in his seat and licked his lips, the lust not leaving either of them.

Sasuke knew he could multitask, so with lust clogging his senses, he reached over and started to rub Naruto through his pants. Naruto moaned as Sasuke palmed him. His tan hand took a hold of Sasuke's pale one and pushed the hand down harder. Naruto moaned and groaned, using his other free hand to grab onto the dashboard.

Sasuke parked the car and was instantly covered by Naruto. Naruto moved Sasuke's hand away and grabbed the youngest Uchiha's collar connecting their mouths and tongues.

"Not…in….the…c-car." Sasuke managed to squeeze out.

Naruto opened his door, grabbed Sasuke and yanked him out of the vehicle. Then they reconnected their lips briefly, and ran into the building.

Naruto opened the door to his room and Sasuke pushed him in, while sucking on his neck. Naruto turned around and shut the door with a swift kick, he then grabbed Sasuke's thighs and pulled the raven up and pinned him to the wall. Sasuke groaned as Naruto sucked on his neck then grinded their groins together. Sasuke gasped and threw his head back as Naruto continued to grind hard and fast.

Naruto was panting and only briefly aware of Sasuke pulling his tie off. Both ties were on the floor, and Naruto pulled Sasuke off the wall. Sasuke reconnected their mouths for the umpteenth time that day. Sasuke bit Naruto's lips, causing them to bleed, then he sucked on it, ridding it of the blood.

They made it to Naruto's bedroom. Sasuke pushed Naruto on the bed and then shrugged his suit off. He then unbuttoned his pants and let them and his boxer float to the floor, he then went to unbutton his shirt, while kneeling on the bed.

Naruto had shrugged his jacket off, ripped his shirt off and, with some difficulty, freed himself of his pants and boxers. His lust-covered eyes looked up and saw Sasuke still unbuttoning his shirt, so he grabbed Sasuke's hands, moved them, and tore the shirt off.

Sasuke grabbed the blonde's face, tilted it and then let his tongue leave a trail from the base of Naruto's neck to the corner of his lips. Naruto freed his head and turned his face so that he could capture Sasuke's tongue. Naruto pulled Sasuke to sit on his lap and both moaned as their manhood's brushed.

Sasuke ground down on Naruto and both men groaned into their kiss. Naruto moved Sasuke's head down so that ebony locks were all he could see. Sasuke sucked and lapped at Naruto's sweat covered neck and shoulders. Meanwhile, Naruto sucked on three fingers and covered them with saliva. He then shoved one finger into Sasuke, causing the raven to let out a loud moan, which the blonde ate up.

Naruto quickly inserted a second finger and started to scissor Sasuke. Sasuke panted and groaned as a third was added. Naruto twirled his fingers around and sloppily kissed Sasuke. He then pulled his fingers out then plunged them back in twice, both times Sasuke moaned as he bit Naruto's lips. Naruto removed his finger and pulled Sasuke closer to him. Sasuke wrapped his legs firmly around Naruto's waist and quickly took in all of Naruto. Both men groaned and Sasuke's head flew back as Naruto tightened his hold around Sasuke's back.

Both boys panted and groaned, and then reality hit both of them. They both looked at each other and the lust receded from their irises. Naruto's panting slowed as he slowly and tenderly kissed Sasuke. Sasuke pushed back on Naruto's lips. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the chaste kiss. Sasuke pulled away and moved a bit, trying to adjust to Naruto. Naruto groaned quietly then smiled at Sasuke.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered with a serious face.

Naruto's smile dropped then quickly returned with a tiny chuckle.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

Sasuke sighed happily and then raised himself a bit, giving Naruto the hint. Naruto grabbed his waist and slowly raised Sasuke up then lowered him back down, Sasuke moaned lowly as he felt Naruto penetrate him.

Naruto gradually increased his pace until they were at a pretty even pace. Sasuke had his arms wrapped around Naruto's neck as Naruto held his hips and thrusted into him. Naruto twisted his body along with Sasuke's until Sasuke gasped his name. He then concentrated on keeping that angle and making Sasuke feel pleasure.

"N-naruto." Sasuke grunted out as Naruto kept abusing a certain spot inside him. His hands couldn't keep their grip and he was quickly loosing his ability to keep a concrete thought.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto grunted as he kept going in and out of Sasuke. His manhood was being squeezed from all sides and it felt heavenly.

Sasuke gasped as Naruto hit that spot once more, and he lost his sight for a minute.

"Naruto!" Sasuke groaned as he came, he could feel Naruto in him as he clenched all his muscles, causing him to moan more.

"Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, not being able to take Sasuke's insides squeezing around him.

Both gasped and panted as Naruto fell onto his back with Sasuke on top of him. Naruto thrusted in and out a few more times so that he'd go limp and also pulled on Sasuke's manhood so that it would also go limp. Sasuke groaned and turned to fall off Naruto and lay next to him.

They both sighed, and then Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and turned his head towards Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you avoid me?" Naruto asked, hurt and confusion in his eyes. Sasuke sighed and tightened his hold on Naruto's hand.

"You said you needed words, and we never said I love you, till just now."

"Oh I get it." Naruto smiled and cuddled closer to Sasuke. ""Believe you" I get it. You thought that since I said people needed words I didn't believe in your feelings."

"Hn" Sasuke supplied allowing the blond to cuddle with him. Naruto chuckled happily and smiled.

"I'm so happy." He beamed holding Sasuke closer.

After a moment of silence, both boys were drifting off to sleep, Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips.

"Me too."

Naruto smiled with his eyes closed held Sasuke closer, and Sasuke held on more then both fell asleep.

Meanwhile, back at the reception the bouquet was ruined during the toss, since all the girls jumped and ripped at it. But one flower from it survived and Hinata picked it up. Then the garner was caught by Kiba who jumped off a table to get it (Sakura had the garner and Ino had the bouquet). The reception was ended early since Neji tackled Kiba to the ground after he sat to put the garner on Hinata's leg.

The next day at work, Kiba had a broken arm, Sasuke had a limp and Naruto grabbed Temari's megaphone–which was used only during emergencies, like a fire.

"Attention everyone!" Naruto boomed and the whole building stopped and looked up the speaker –each room had at least one. "You may have noticed that Sasuke Uchiha has a slight limp today." Naruto continued, smiling like he just saved a city.

_That dobe better not! _Sasuke thought as red began to cover his face, no matter how hard he fought it.

"Well that's because I, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha have had sex! We are now officially lovers so if anyone touches him….I. Will. Fight. You!" Naruto warned still smiling.

Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation, half of him wanted to go and shove the Naruto's head up his ass and beat him. The other half wanted to hold onto what was left of his pride and sit in his office. The side that told him to sit in his office won.

So, Sasuke sat and let Naruto enjoy his time up on top because later tonight he won't be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

ok so to explain the lemon scene for those who don't get it, Sasuke and Naruto (as explained) never did anything physical with each other, so once they started they didn't want to stop. Therefore lust drove their actions, then they both "wake up" and make love not sex.

Ok so that's it i hope you enjoyed it!!!! :D

also a cookie to the preson who knows where the line "I. Will. Fight. You." is from, i'll tell you if you ask lol


	3. just want you to know

OK everyone, well I got a review like a LONG time ago from this whole lit thing so I guess I'm in danger of being taken down….whatever.

Anyway there are two places you can read my stories, my main place is deviantart .com/

And then the other place (that I'm still trying to understand) is .

Well that's it, so I suggest you guys try finding me there.

Though I do NOT post lemons on DA so all lemons are on adultfanfic.

Anywho, both websites are free but you HAVE to be 18 to go on adultfanfic (sorry younger fans, I was there once upon a time, I know how you feel)

So feel free to watch me there if not Thank you for following me this far :D

I LOVE all of you xoxoxo 3 :D

If I'm not taken down I will comeback here….someday (cue dramatic music)

Love you all and thank you SOOO much!


End file.
